


Your Little Hand's Wrapped Around My Finger

by Adelina_Ophelia



Series: Ranvanni Baby [3]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: As an apology for the angst, F/M, Gio's still bad with children, Promise only fluff this time, Some nice baby fluff for you all, hey look
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_Ophelia/pseuds/Adelina_Ophelia
Summary: Set between Never Grow Up and Just Stay This Little. There's no real timeline to this one. More a collection of one-shots of everyone meeting baby girl.
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Series: Ranvanni Baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149527
Comments: 40
Kudos: 17





	1. Susanna Reid

Susanna excitedly parked her car in the ITV car park, quickly noting the presence of Ranvir’s car also. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been this excited to get into work but Piers was on holiday and everyone else had previous commitments so Ranvir had agreed to present the entire Friday show with her. Not only was Susanna excited to see her but she knew that Giovanni had meetings all morning so Ranvir would be bringing her new baby girl. Since Laura was doing the weather, they’d managed to coordinate, much like they did when they were both doing Daybreak, a way for Laura to look after Mariella while Ranvir was presenting and during the quick break they’d swap over. Susanna was buzzing with anticipation about meeting her; she’d known Tushaan for 7 years but since she and Ranvir hadn’t met until 2014, Tushaan had already been 2. 

Upon her arrival, she was grabbed immediately by her makeup artist who insisted on fixing her up first and Debbie who insisted that she get dressed and just put a robe on before disappearing off and getting distracted by the newborn who was only a few door down. Susanna impatiently sat there, bouncing her leg in her desperation to leave and all but sprinted down the corridor to Ranvir’s dressing room. 

Susanna softly knocked on the door to Ranvir’s dressing room so as not to disturb the baby if she was asleep; Susanna knew all too well from her own experiences that babies can wake at the slightest sound. Ranvir called to Susanna that it was alright to come in so she slowly opened the door. Ranvir was sat with a robe wrapped around the outfit she was wearing for GMB in an hour on her sofa but what caught Susanna’s eye was the little bundle of blankets in her arms. Gasping a little, Susanna tiptoed over to the sofa and sat down next to Ranvir.

“It’s alright. She’s already awake. But thank you for trying to be quiet darling I appreciate it,” Ranvir laughed.

Susanna nodded, “Of course. It’s been a while since I last had a newborn but I remember the frustration of people waking them.” 

Gently moving the blankets a little, Susanna cooed down at the little girl who blinked back up at her. Ranvir smiled softly and transferred Mariella over into Susanna’s arms, who happily cradled the bundle close to her. 

“Oh Ranvir,” Susanna sighed. “She’s so precious.”

Ranvir smiled, “Yeah. Yeah, she is. She’s honestly such an angel for 3 months. You’re gonna hate me but she’s already been sleeping through the night for 2 months.”

Susanna raised an eyebrow, “You with your perfect kids honestly. Took 6 months for my youngest, little shit.”

“How are the boys anyway? I haven’t seen them in so long,” Ranvir questioned.

“Oh, they’re good. You know, they’re teenagers and two of them are away at uni so,” Susanna laughed. 

“God, I’m dreading that day with T. Less so than I used to mind you. Gio won’t even discuss the inevitability of him moving out.”

Both Susanna and Ranvir laughed at Giovanni’s protectiveness of his little family. Their laughing fit was quickly interrupted by the babbles of the baby in Susanna’s arms.

“Oooh, just like your dadda. Wants to be the centre of attention, don’t you little one,” Susanna cooed down at Mariella who smiled in response.

“5 minutes, guys!” 

A runner’s voice came drifting down the corridor as Susanna passed Mariella back to Ranvir before suggesting, “Why don’t you do the intro with her and then pass her to Laura?”

Ranvir thought for a moment as they walked over to the desk before nodding in agreement, “I suppose it won’t hurt. I mean she naturally will appear on It Takes Two for Strictly at some point.”

“Live in 5… 4... “

“This is Good Morning Britain with Susanna Reid and Ranvir Singh.”

After the main headlines, Susanna turned to Ranvir, “It’s good to have you back, Ranvir.”

Ranvir smiled and readjusted the baby in her arms, “Honestly it’s good to be back, darling. I’ve been going insane stuck at home.”

Susanna laughed and reached over and tucked the blanket a little tighter around Mariella, “It’s also been amazing to meet this little one here for the first time.”

Ella decided to reply for her mum and her loud babbles were picked up by Ranvir’s mic causing a fit of giggles to erupt around the studio. 

“Well I think that means she was happy to meet you too, Susanna.”


	2. Kai Widdrington

Kai was actually surprisingly quite nervous about meeting Ranvir and Giovanni’s new baby; he’d never really spent much time around kids before and he didn’t really get the hype. He was, however, thrilled for his best mate who he knew had always been desperate for a children, a son and a daughter to be specific. And now he had that, maybe not in the way he’d expected to gain them, Kai noted but he couldn’t imagine a more wonderful little boy than Tushaan. Making a mental note to tell Ranvir that she was an amazing mother more often, Kai locked the door to his flat and got into his car.

As he was driving to their house just outside London, Kai’s mind had drifted back to the facetime call he’d had with Gio when he’d told him that Ranvir was pregnant. To begin with, Kai had honestly thought that this relationship wasn’t going to last; that it was just because Gio had been lonely during lockdown or, and Kai hated that this idea had even gone through his head, but that Gio had just wanted to shag an older woman. But then he’d spoke to Gio about it the week that, in his and the country’s opinion, Ranvir and Giovanni should have been training for the final and Kai was very taken aback to note that Gio seemed to not care. When Gio had told him Ranvir was 16 weeks pregnant, Kai watched as his best friend’s entire face lit up in a way he’d never seen before. 

When he pulled up outside the house, Kai double checked where Gio had told him the spare key was; Giovanni and Ranvir had gotten into the habit of telling people to just let themselves in so as to not trigger the dog barking when the doorbell got pressed. Quietly opening the front door, Kai decided to check the living room first but stopped in his tracks and just watched Gio for a moment.

Giovanni reached down and picked up the squirming baby out of her day-crib. Mariella babbled and grabbed at his shirt as he did. Gio chuckled under his breath when Ella got hold of his shirt and began to chew on it. Kai watched the two of them in amazement; Gio may have been born to dance but Kai was now debating whether that was true. In this moment, he looked more like he was born to be a father. 

“Oh? Hi Kai. How long have you been there?”

Kai was stunned out of his reverie, “Not long. I didn’t want to startle you with a baby in your arms.”

“Ah. It would have been fine. Butterfly squirms a lot anyway,” Gio replied nonchalantly.

As if on cue, Mariella began squirming in Gio’s arms. Kai laughed a little nervously as Gio readjusted her in his arms. They sat down on the sofa and Gio leant Ella up against his chest so she was practically sitting. Kai took the opportunity to note how similar she looked in features to Ranvir, something he could expect Giovanni was thrilled about; all he’d wanted during the pregnancy was a little girl who was identical to her mother. However, Mariella was not all Ranvir, she very much had Gio’s face shape and from how she was grabbing at anything within reach, Kai suspected was going to be as active as her father. All of sudden, Ella scrunched her face up and buried it in Gio’s chest, beginning to cry. 

“Shhh. I know you’re hungry little one. We’ll get you a bottle even though I know you much prefer mama herself but she’s not here,” Gio gently stroked Ella’s cheek to soothe her a little and walked into the kitchen.

Following them and taking the opportunity to tease Gio, Kai replied, “Just like daddy then. Obsessed with Ranvir.”

Gio subtly kicked Kai in the shin, “Oi. If you want to make sarcastic comments you can hold her while I sort her bottle out for her to not drink.”

Kai swallowed nervously but nodded anyway. Gio gently shifted Mariella into Kai’s arms after he’d sat down at the kitchen island before going over to the fridge. Kai looked down at the baby and instantly softened. Ella was looking up at him, pouting cutely not dissimilar to Ranvir’s own pout when she wanted Gio to make her a coffee. He smiled down at the little girl, who smiled back.

“Oh, sweetie. You’re bloody adorable. I’m so lucky to be your Uncle Kai.”

Mariella squirmed closer to Kai and grabbed at his shirt before chewing on it. At this point Giovanni turned around and smirked at the sight of his best mate who ‘didn’t get why people were so obsessed with babies’ now cuddling his little girl and cooing down at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm definitely going to continue writing despite... Gio's bullshit yesterday.


	3. Piers Morgan

Piers stalked down the corridor of the studio, waiting to ambush Ranvir when she came out of her meeting. He was desperate for someone to rant to about this stupid goddamn government and she was always his favourite to go to; she gets as incensed as him most times. For a moment he wondered if that was one of the reasons why the producers didn’t like them hosting together as often, particularly not when government ministers were on. 

As he leant up the wall outside her meeting room, Piers contemplated how long he’d known Ranvir. God it had to be at least 8 years now and she’d hardly changed. Smiling to himself as he remembered the day he’d met Tushaan and how little he’d been; well he was only two after all. Piers had always regarded Ranvir as a baby sister so when he’d been teasing her about a certain Italian, he never expected it to become true. Catching them snogging against the wall of her dressing room hadn’t helped his impression of Giovanni in the slightest. But then he’d massively threatened Gio and Gio had simply said that if he ever hurt her he deserved whatever Piers did to him. Slowly, Piers had warmed to the man and the fact that Giovanni actually asked him and the rest of the GMB team for permission to marry Ranvir meant a lot. 

To say he was thrilled when Ranvir fell pregnant was an understatement. Although at the time, he didn’t realise how terrified he would be for her. It was the nicest he’s ever been to her, Piers thinks. Of course, she took complete advantage of his kindness and made him make all the tea and coffee in the world but he did it willingly. He made a mental note to ask her when he was actually going to meet this mysterious daughter of hers as he heard the meeting wrapping up. 

“Okay. Bye,” Ranvir turned around and nearly jumped out her skin.

“That scary am I, Ranvi?” Piers teasingly questioned her.

“God sake, Piers. What are you doing lurking in corners like the fucking blair witch?” Ranvir slapped his arm.

“Ow! Nice to see you too!” Piers winced and rubbed his arm.

They walked down the corridor back to Ranvir’s dressing room, laughing over some mishap on the show this morning. 

“Right so. I had a purpose of ambushing you. This bloody government has now decided…”

Piers lost his train of thought as he noticed the baby monitor that Ranvir had been carrying and a matching one just inside the door of her dressing room. Making a quick scan of the room, he clocked a small bundle of blankets lying in a Moses basket near her sofa and the air left his lungs.

“Is Piers Morgan finally speechless?” Ranvir teased. “I’d better record this. It’ll never happen again.”

“Oh shush you,” Piers quipped. “May I hold her?”

For once in his life, Piers seemed rather sheepish. Ranvir nodded and gently lifting Mariella out of her basket so as not to wake her, passed her over to Piers. He gaped in awe of the little baby in his arms. Naturally, Piers had his own children and he’d held many babies before and this was no different. Except it kind of was. This was Ranvir’s little girl. And in that moment he made the snap decision that he would always protect this baby girl, the way he promised himself he’d always protect Ranvir, Tushaan and the other guys and their kids. 

“She’s beautiful, Ranvi,” Piers whispered. “So much like you.”

Ranvir smiled and sat down on the sofa, gesturing for Piers to do the same. Carefully sitting next to her, Piers lent back on the sofa, gently cradling Mariella as if she would break. 

“You picked an amazing name for her,” Piers commented. “Mariella Aurora…” He trailed off at the end, not sure on the surname situation.

“Mariella Aurora Singh-Pernice. We decided to hyphenated the name, the way we did with Tushaan when Gio adopted him. The way I will when we get married,” Ranvir filled in.

“I’m still introducing you as Ranvir Pernice. I’ve waited a bloody long time to say it.”

Ranvir laughed at that which woke Ella up. Piers quickly began rocking the little girl and cooing at her. Mairella blinked up in confusion at the man holding her before reaching her tiny hands up at him and babbling.

Pier expression softened in a way Ranvir had never seen and in that moment Ranvir had never been more grateful to be working with this man. She knew he’d always protect everyone he cared for, no matter what anyone else said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to make Piers seem like a decent friend because according to Susanna he is.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have 8 more chapters planned all centred around different people. Let me know if there's anyone you want to see appear :)


End file.
